


A letter I'll never show you

by htmlaur



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmlaur/pseuds/htmlaur
Summary: Mickey writes a letter to Ian, one he will never share with anyone. Not even to who it's for.





	A letter I'll never show you

Ian, 

I love you. I have such a tough admitting this, saying it, even fucking thinking it. This terrifies me. Feelings terrify me. My feelings for YOU terrify me. But you certainly don’t. You’re the one thing about this whole thing that makes everything okay. You’re the one keeping me sane through it all without knowing. You’ve always been a point of safety and security. Now that I’ve fallen for you, my sense of security is threatened and that is what terrifies me. You own my heart, when I say it I get choked up and can’t finish the statement because with you it all seems too true and real. For me to openly give you so much power over something I’ve spent two years building walls to protect, is what makes this all very scary. You are my everything, I fell in love with you and now I have to suppress and try to get over these fucking feelings. You have reminded me what it's like to be in love and now that I feel the pain of it, I want it to stop. But I don't want to stop loving you, you are the best person I know. You have the biggest heart, the warmest hugs and the BEST smile, most sincere eyes, you are everything I could ask for and more. I make you a priority in my life, which isn't normal for me. I don't usually put people up on a pedestal like I do with you and I think that's how I came to the realization that I'm fully and completely in love with you, Ian Clayton Gallagher. Although you'll never see this I needed to let it all out. I'm going to miss spending every day with you in that safe place at school. We've watched each other grow up, we met when we were kids and now we are all grown up and going out into the world. You have so much potential and I know you are going to do great things and help so many people. You are so special and I know I sound fucking cheesy and soft and vulnerable, but I mean it. You are amazing and you are going to do amazing things. I love you, forever and always.

Mick

**Author's Note:**

> hi I didn't proofread this. It's been a while and this is about the boy im in love with, however, he obviously does not know. lol love avoiding feelings, but enjoy!


End file.
